Feroz
Feroz is the primary antagonist of the 2011 Bollywood film Hostel by Manish Gupta. He was portrayed by Mukesh Tiwari. Biography One night at the boys' hostel at Jaigarh University, a senior student Feroz (Mukesh Tiwari) and his goons knock on the door of a freshman geek Vishnu Pandey (Subeer Goswamin). Vishnu opens the door and Feroz enters and mocks him for studying, he begins to hit and slap him, he then tells Vishnu to take his pajama off, when he slaps him again, Vishnu points a finger at him. This enrages Feroz who attacks Vishnu and has his men strip him down, while ordering him to say sorry. After stripping him and his friend Nilesh naked, they tie a dog leash around his neck and Feroz orders him to lick a bowl of milk like a dog, when a crying Vishnu does not perform the act, Feroz and his men pick him up and drag him to the window, beating and molesting him. His cries for help fall on deaf ears. Karan (Vatsal Sheth), an engineering freshman, arrives at the hostel and is welcomed by the warden Sharad Saxena. He is met by a gang leader named Akshay and his goons in his room who harass him and leave, then he meets Vishnu, Nilesh and Bobby and befriends them. That evening, Akshay spits into his food at the canteen and tries to extort money from him in front of dozens of male seniors. When Karan refuses he is taken to Feroz who tells the caretaker Shantaram that if he ever sees Karan eating in the canteen Shataram will be beaten. He then turns to Karan and asks if he is hungry, he then offers to give Karan water and urinates into a cup. Feroz asks Karan to drink a glass of his urine and throws it at Karan's face when he refuses. His men then attack and beat Karan, Saxena walks by and tells them to beat him gently and to continue, revealing that he is loyal to Feroz. Vishnu tells Karan that Feroz is 30 years old and has deliberately been unsuccessful in his exams so that he can continue to live in luxury in the hostel and has become the general secretary by intimidating the students. He is politically well-connected and is backed by the ruling party, he is expected to stand for local elections within a few years. Karan and Vishnu go to Sharad Saxena for help but he tries to extort them so they leave, Karan fails his exams due to the stress of the ragging and even the principal cannot help him. Feroz and his goons later ask Karan to do a striptease. When he refuses, they drag him out to the field, strip him naked in front of everyone and mock him. He is helped by Vishnu, Nilesh and Bobby. At the library, Karan breaks down crying as he recalls his humiliation. Science student Payal (Tulip Joshi) asks if he's okay and they become friends. Once, when Karan is with Payal, he s called by one of the goons for ragging. Karan refuses, so Akshay comes to him with a mini-gang of five. They instigate Karan by trying to harass Payal. Karan retaliates and ends up beating them all, particularly Akshay. Feroz is amused that Karan beat Akshay and asks Akshay to take help from a gangster contact called Ayob Bhai. When the gangster arrives with his goons Karan explains and convinces him that Feroz is using them for his own purpose. The gangster then tells Karan he has earned his respect and to contact him if he needs help. After this damage caused to his reputation by Akshay, Feroz expels Akshay from the gang for not being able to deal with Karan and threatens him to leave the hostel within 24 hours. Feroz goes to Karan and offers Karan Akshay's place along with a salary of 3000 rupees a month but is declined. Impressed by his bravery Feroz tells Karan that they will no longer bother him as long as he minds his own business. Over the year he and his goons continue to torture freshmen by committing the following acts: *Stripping them naked. *Stealing there possessions. *Selling drugs to them. Feroz also continues to bribe Saxena, some freshmen bear the torture without resistance while some leave. Meanwhile Karan and Payal fall in love. After a year, a naive and weak new freshman, Pawan (Vinamra) arrives. In his room, he finds the goons, with Vishnu, Nilesh and Bobby, who have been corrupted by Feroz and are now part of his gang. They now believe that ragging results in manhood and harass Pawan similar to how Akshay had harassed Karan previously, Pawan meanwhile is befriended by Karan who offers to help him. Later that night, the gang take Pawan to Feroz who forces him to smoke and tells him they will make him a real man, Pawan is left ill and taken care of by Karan, who confronts his friends, however they react defensively by remarking they have earned the right to haze freshmen and this strains their relationship with Karan who forms a brotherly bond with Pawan. One night, Feroz brings a prostitute to the hostel and asks Pawan to have unprotected sex with her to be witnessed by the entire gang and the warden. Karan interferes, saving Pawan although he takes a beating from Feroz. He is advised by Vishnu, Nilesh and Bobby to mind his business but he ignores them. Later Feroz extorts Pawan to give him 5000 rupees which he uses to buy a DVD player, Karan helps Pawan study for an exam while Feroz and his gang watch porn. When Karan leaves, Feroz and the gang, intoxicated and aroused, knock on Pawan's door and order him to let them in which he fearfully does, they enter Pawan's room and violently gang rape him. After the rape they mock him and Feroz remarks he won't go to the police out of fear of humiliation. A traumatized and pant less Pawan hangs himself from the ceiling fan with blood dripping down his legs, suggesting he was sodomized, leaving Karan guilt ridden that he couldn't save Pawan. The reluctant dean, under pressure from the trustees and Saxena, blames the suicide on Pawan's psychological problems. Karan testifies to the police about the rape however the college management bribe the cops to cover up the matter and Vishnu, Nilesh and Bobby falsify the post mortem report. They tell Karan that Pawan was not a real man and show no remorse for what they have done, later Feroz enters and mocks Pawan's death and says that people would laugh if they knew the true circumstances of his death. He warns Karan not to go to the press or he will rape Payal like he raped Pawan and tells Karan that this is his last warning to him. A defeated Karan breaks up with Payal and sends her away to protect her. Later Karan procures a gun presumably from the gangster. That night, Karan locks all the hostel gates, goes to Feroz's room and shoots Vishnu, Bobby, Nilesh and the warden three times each. He then goes to kill Feroz however is attacked by his goons who beat him viciously. Feroz then points a gun at him and tells him he will only shoot him in the arms and legs to cripple him and laughs triumphantly. However Karan attacks him with a steel rod nearby and beats his men into submission. once he is holding the upper hand, despite the dean pleading with him not to kill Feroz as it will ruin his life, he shoots Feroz nine times, and ends the gang's reign of terror over the hostel. Personality Feroz was best characterized as a cruel and sadistic sociopath. He was an irredeemable excuse of a human being who considered all men beneath him, he was something of a misanthrope and could be cold and unforgiving to his henchmen if they failed him or did not live up to his standards, best shown when he expelled Akshay from the gang for not being able to deal with Karan and costing Feroz a powerful ally in Ayob Bhai. Feroz always stated that by hazing students he was making them real men, but he really tortured them for his own amusement thus showing his extremely sadistic streak. His real ambition at being a student was, so he could enter politics by being a student leader. Feroz's sadism was seen through his relentless torture of students, he was not above bribing people as he constantly bribed Sharad Saxena so he could commit his violent acts. He was also shown to be a thoroughly depraved man as he would subject student to beating and violent rape so he could fulfill his disgusting desires. Howevern Feroz could show respect as he always addressed Saxena as Sir, and phoned Ayob Bhai in a respectful tone when speaking to him, showing he was aware of his limitations. Feroz exercised full power over his gang and would punish any failure quickly. He could also acknowledge worth at times, he called Karan a real man for beating Akshay single handedly and offered him a prime position in the gang on a high salary. Feroz did not tolerate any defiance and he had his second in command place a gun to Karan back when he agreed to leave him alone so he could reassert his power. Despite this; surprisingly he did keep his word and left Karan alone, he only attacked him again due to Karan interfering in his plans and would hurt anyone who repeatedly defied him, namely Karan. Feroz could also be seen as being obsessive as whenever he picked a specific target, namely Vishnu, Karan or Pawan he would torture and haze them more than anyone. He was also seen as possessing a double standard, since he would hurt freshmen relentlessly however he generally left higher year students alone. This showed his cowardly side as he only picked on the weak and naive students mostly, this can be seen again as he had his gang beat Karan when he tried to kill him. However Feroz never shied away from confrontation and beat Karan alone when he tried to stop him make Pawan have sex with the prostitute. Feroz was also a very manipulative man, as he corrupted his former victims Vishnu, Nilesh and Bobby and turned them into similarly depraved monsters who committed the violent act of raping Pawan with him. He also manipulated the teachers and the warden to ensure that the students couldn't get help from the principal. Gallery Feroz (Hostel).png Download (4).jpg Trivia *Although critics claimed Mukesh Tiwari was to old to play a college student he was deliberately cast, to show how politicians in India tried to gain a foothold in politics by becoming student leaders. *Manish Gupta made this film to show people the dangers that ragging/hazing has on students. *Feroz can be considered one of Bollywood's most evil and sadistic villains. *Despite Feroz is death he still won in the sense that he has now ruined Karan life and Karan will be arrested for his murder. Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Drug Dealers